


breathe

by an_altoids_tin_of_wonders



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anxiety, M/M, Social Anxiety, doing shit in public is stressful af, friendly!blurryface
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-29 22:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6396883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_altoids_tin_of_wonders/pseuds/an_altoids_tin_of_wonders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em> breathe, ty </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> it's ok, baby boy </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em> it's gonna be fine </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <strong> breathe </strong></em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	breathe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [airglowforest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/airglowforest/gifts).



> I am in love with the concept of friend!blurry and I wanted to write a thing b/c I relate to socially anxious tyler  
> credit to sharknut for introducing the concept

_"Ty, are you alright?"_

tyler tried to breathe. the adrenaline was starting, the familiar feeling of panic. he clung to josh's hand, trying to listen to both voices, both telling him to try to stay calm.

**bunny, it's gonna be ok. just breathe, you're gonna be fine.**

_"Hey, it's alright."_

"i know, i'm, i'm okay." his voice shook. they were just waiting in line at a barnes and noble. plenty of people did this. he was gonna be fine. expect that there were so many people and everyone could see him and it was terrifying and

**ty. you'll be fine. i know you're scared. it'll be ok.**

_"baby boy, it's okay."_ josh squeezed his hand reassuringly. his breathing was getting out of his control and it was intensifying the panic and he didn't realize his free hand was in his mouth until he felt the shock of pain when he bit down. he stuck it back in his pocket, hoping he wasn't bleeding.

**hey, hey, you'll be ok. just breathe.**

josh glanced towards the front of the line and then turned back to him. _"come on. in five seconds, out five seconds. you can do this. in, out."_

**one, two, three, four, five. breathe. one, two, three, four, five.**

_**breathe.** _

tyler could feel the panic beginning to subside. in, two three, four, five. out, two, three, four, five. 

**you can do this.**

he was still shaking faintly, but it wasn't as bad anymore. the warm of josh's hand was helping, along with the steady tone of blurry's voice. he was going to be okay, he was starting to believe it.

~~~

"hey, you did really good today."  
they were curled up on the couch, taco bell wrappers littering the coffee table. josh held tyler in his arms.  
"really?"  
"yeah."  
**he's right, you know. you were good.**  
josh kissed his forehead gently.  
"i love you."  
"I love you too."


End file.
